Commodore
Wip-o Shadow kid. Loves the dark, Fire flies, being a little nerd, being helpful. Does not love being treated like dirt, flies, Some dragons in particular... Perssonality Spunky and optimistic, doesn't like being undermined or bullied but he has a strict ethic system and believes that you shouldn't disrespect any dragon, no matter how mean or awful. He will try getting back at dragons as he see's it as justice if they were really, really mean to him though... He usually treats dragons the way that they treat others and will respond to positivity with positivity and friendliness. He's clingy and gets lonely and distressed easily, this is because he was abandoned as a dragonet and left to fend for himself in the dark corners of the Hive until he was found. He likes collecting Lightning bugs that drift up to the SilkWing homes as he has fond memories of finding weird bugs and pretty glowing animals in a reservoir below the Hive. He is kind of finicky and doesn't like eating things that are overly sweet or bitter. This means that he loves honey but hates things live chocolate and vanilla. History Born to two parents who already had too many dragonets Commodore and his siblings were a unwelcome surprise that nobody was prepared for. His parents decided that the best thing they could do was to get rid of Commodore and his nest mates when they came of age, be that through adoption or offering them off as servants. Commodore was very close to his siblings indeed and spent three years with his parents as they tried finding dragons to take them in. Commodore formed strong friendships with all of his clutch mates but sadly he was separated from all of them in the end. It all started with the twins, gone to some sweet SilkWing that smelled like old treestuff and moss. His brother to a feverish and a little crazy but loving SilkWing dragoness; His sister to a large and imposing HiveWing dragoness in need of a personal servant. And finally... Himself. Commodore was a hard one to convince anyone to take. He was tiny and feeble, looked so little he could have been hatched yesterday in fact. But his "parents" needed someone to take him in and finally one day when they were going from home to home they told Commodore to wait outside the front of a house as they went in... It took a while for Commodore's tiny brain to realize what happened after the six hours that followed afterwards... Commodore was left to fend for himself. Wandering in the lowest and darkest parts of the hive he was terrified. Young and a SilkWing few were willing to open their doors to him, let alone offer him a place to stay. At one of the darkest points of the hive he fell through the floor to ground level. Barely able to see an inch in front of his nose he was lost among the dirt and tall strands of grass in the empty floor. Relationships Ni-Commodore Thinks highly of him Likes his snappy attitude. Map-Commodore Thinks lowly of him Doesn't really like how bossy and lazy he is. Caper-Commodore Despises him Thinks he's a lowlife that should leave other dragons alone and quite being such a kiss up. Trivia -Likes the dark -Feels most comfortable when he is around other dragons -Wants to study bugs and stuff later on in his life - Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males